


Pulse

by theshipsails



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Slow Build, anyways steve trevor is revived, should be endgame, this is my way of coping sorry if its bad??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipsails/pseuds/theshipsails
Summary: Steve Trevor remembers the first thing he sees when he wakes up on that fateful day in 1918. He remembers, because it was also the only thing that ran through his head right before it all ended, or so he thought.The vision still swam in his mind as Steve Rockwell Trevor jolted awake almost 100 years later, alone, on the cold concrete in an alleyway in one of the world's busiest cities. A vision of a woman, with brunette hair and fair skin, one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life.And as he came to, the blue-eyed pilot could only think of one thing to do: find her.





	Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to post at least once or twice a week, since I am free for the summer at the moment. I really needed to write this out due to the fact that after watching WW, I'm still moping because Steve Trevor and Diana Prince deserved so much better. So much more. Honestly I wouldn't have wrote this but there's not that many fanfiction out on them yet, and I highly needed it. I hope you enjoy this story, and leave some comments about what you think-- they inspire me to keep writing :)

P R O L O G U E: Begin

 

* * *

 

When Steve woke up in the Veld inn right before dawn, he woke up with a smile. Not an annoyingly bright smile or a grin or anything like that, but a subtle smile that, if a stranger saw him like that, they would be able to tell that the blond-haired man was content and genuinely happy. And he was. Not just content and happy, but grateful. Because, when he looked at Diana Prince, Steve Trevor felt like the luckiest man in the world. She was breathtaking, even now as she slept in front him with a slight snore, and at that moment he wished he could call the village's photographer to capture that moment forever. He could not, however, and so he settled on just watching her, etching each line of her face into the deep recesses of his mind, to be kept there for the future. A future that he felt like he could attain with her at his side. One full of lazy Sunday mornings and late brunches, of vanilla ice cream cones and strolls on the streets.

 

Diana Prince of Themyscira had restored his spirit and gave him hope. Hope that, maybe one day in the near future, this goddamned war would finally end and they could finally go back. He would show her the better side of humanity, and in turn she would tell him stories about Themyscira and the Greek gods. Maybe one day he could take her out on a proper date and dance with her, just as he did the night before. He could bring her to see the rest of the world and just... relax for once. They wouldn't even have to be dating or anything like that-- he would be content just to have her by his side. He closed his eyes and smiled at the thought, arms tightening around her to hold her close for just a hour more. He could already feel some light seeping in through the window coverings, and apparently Diana did too, because she began to move in his arms before settling down and exhaling. He waited until he could hear her breath evening out before whispering.

 

" _I love you_." 

 

* * *

 

 

" _I wish we had more time. I love you._ "

 

It would be the first and last time he would say that to her face. As he began sprinting towards the plane he almost turned and ran back at the thought. But what he said was  what he meant. She could save the world-- he undoubtedly and wholly believed in that fact. As he passed by the boys who stared at him with wide eyes when he jumped on the departing plane, he could not help but turn and look at them, at _her_ , one more time, teeth gritted and eyes melancholy. Time was unfair and cruel to him. He almost wanted to scoff at the fact. All the futures he dreamed of with the woman who fought relentlessly in the middle of the burning airfield were gone, made impossible to attain in just a few hours after dreaming of them. A mix of anger, sadness and and adrenaline fueled his tired body as he kicked the German off the plane and took over the controls.

 

And then it was silent, the only thing able to heard is distant explosions and the rumblings of the plane around him. Steve's breath returned to normal while he began to load the gun. For a moment, everything seemed to slow. The pilot gulped, and inhaled a large breath, closing his cerulean eyes.

 

At the forefront of his mind was her. Only Diana. Eyes closed in sleep peacefully, wavy brunette hair surrounding her face, lashes resting on her cheek, and a small little freckle on the side of her face.

 

'I'msorryI'msosorryI'm **sorry**.'The mantra ran through his head endlessly.

 

His vision was blurry when he opened his eyes, and he brought the gun up and shot.

 

* * *

  _ **Find her again, Steve**_

* * *

 

 

A warping feeling, as if he was drowning, accompanied by a whoosh and a bang was what woke him up.

 

He abruptly sat up, gasping for breath, whole body sore and tongue dry. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead as he screwed his eyes shut to anchor himself. It felt as if the world around him spun for a minute before he could open his eyes, and when he did, all he could see was a brown brick wall. Slight panic filled Steve as he heard a loud honk from an automobile, and he quickly snapped up to his feet, swiveling around. His feet moved on their own as he began backing up further in the alley, his trained spy eyes darting around to spot any threats. However, there were none, and suddenly he was filled with confusion.

 

' _Deep breath, assess your condition and the setting,_ ' Steve contemplated. He was standing in the middle of some alley. He was alive, breathing, but wasn't he supposed to be dead? In a field somewhere, most likely? He pinched himself, hard. This was definitely not a field, and he was most likely not dead. His eyebrows furrowed together as he reminisced at what he thought just happened. He just blew up a plane to save everyone... or so he thought. The plane was a German plane full of gas hijacked by him with Charlie, Sameer, and Sammy... but who else? There was someone else who was there the whole time. A woman. Suddenly, an image flooded his head, one of a woman, though asleep, looked truly like an angel. Black hair covered her shoulders in waves, the image so vivid and **real** , that he felt as if he was there, as if he could reach out and touch her--

 

And then he was returned to the real world, utterly puzzled at what, or rather who he just saw. And then something echoed in his head.. a voice. Not completely unknown, but rather new... a deep voice that could only belong to a man.

_Find her again, Steve._

Eyes narrowed in disbelief, Steve shook his head, looking around once again to see where the voice came from. "I must be going insane." He talked to himself, further proving his point.

 

Ruffling a hand through his hair, he realized however, that he actually  _wanted_  to listen to the voice and find the woman he just saw. He felt as if he desperately needed to find this girl... whoever she was, she was important to him. In what way was she important, he could question later, but right now he was filled with a burst of energy, and so he began running out of the alley and out to wherever the hell he was--  he knew it wasn't London for sure. He slowed as he got closer to the end of the alley, head turning up and eyes widening in surprise at _everything_. So many people and so many cars that were so different than what he has seen, and lights and boards with moving text and pictures on buildings as tall as the sky. As the sounds of daily life flooded into his ears, and people maneuvered around him, he took a minute to stare, mouth open.

 

This was not 1918, obviously. Either he was dead or dreaming. Steve Trevor for the first time in his life, actually had _no absolute idea **what the hell**_   was going on. All he knew for certain was that he needed to find this woman. Easier said than done due to the fact that he didn't even know where to start. He didn't have a clue of where he was, he had no money--

Or did he?

He investigated the pockets of the his mysteriously clean pilot jacket (he could have sworn it was torn and caked in dirt at parts the last time he saw it) and surprisingly undirtied khakis (they usually had a tear or two in them during missions) to find a thick envelope and his dog tags. Opening the envelope, Steve found a huge wad of what looked like American currency from his time, but slightly altered, and a folded piece of paper. Stuffing the money into his pocket with slightly less stress about his current situation, he unfolded the piece of paper. Somehow, he knew this would most likely help find that woman, whoever she was.

 

_Daily Planet Newspaper in Metropolis_

_Now Hiring: Paid Intern_

 

 


End file.
